callofdutyfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Kuda
Kuda是一把出现在使命召唤：黑色行动3中的冲锋枪。 战役 The Kuda is the SMG the Player starts out with in the level Black Ops, providing the Player with a well-balanced weapon to start off with. It also comes with a pre-unlocked optic and a few attachments which makes it more versatile. Some enemies are able to carry one and can be obtained if the Player has the Copycat Tacical Rig equipped. 规格 *口径：5.58×33毫米 *长度：594.4毫米 *重量：2.6千克 *枪管长度：200毫米 *生产年份：2050年至今 *原产国：南非 多人对战 The Kuda is the first submachine gun the player starts out with, which provides the player with a well-balanced weapon. It has a low three hit kill range of only three meters, but has a four hit kill range of twenty-five meters, which is very good for a SMG. With its fast rate of fire comes average damage, good accuracy and mostly low recoil for its class, making it great to use in short and medium range combat, but not stable enough to reliably use at long range. The Kuda shares the same attachments as other SMGs. Quickdraw, Stock, Laser Sight and Long Barrel all help boost the Kuda’s reliable statistics, allowing the user to quickly ADS in a gunfight, strafe in and out of gunfire, increase hipfire accuracy and requiring less shots to kill at medium range. Fast Mag and Extended Mags increase the amount of time a player can spend in a gunfight. Fast Mags decreases the time it takes to reload the Kuda and Extended Mags increases the Kuda’s magazine count from 30 rounds to 42 rounds. Extended Mags can be valuable to a player, as the Kuda quickly runs out of ammo if continuously fired during combat, and synergizes well with Fast Mags. Grip, Suppressor, FMJ and Rapid Fire don’t contribute as much to the Kuda as other attachments do, FMJ increases the KUDA's damage properties against cover and scorestreaks, and Rapid Fire increases the KUDA's fire rate by 6%, from 722 RPM to 765.32 RPM. The Kuda’s already low recoil means that the Grip may not be necessary for players and the Suppressor harms the Kuda’s main advantage, it’s stronger damage at medium ranges. Many players will not attempt to hit people through cover with a Submachine Gun and notice a difference in the fire rate, resulting with the four attachments showing up less frequently in multiplayer games. The Kuda also shares the same diversity in sights as the other SMGs. The Reflex and ELO sights replace the base iron sights with easy to use Optics. The Recon has a higher magnification than the Reflex and ELO, trading short range use for medium range use. While the Kuda does excel at medium ranges, equipping a Recon Sight will harm short range use, something users may not want to compromise on. The Varix 3 allows the user to toggle between two magnifications: 1x and 3x. The Varix 3 also helps lower the recoil of the Kuda, resulting with an efficient yet awkward choice of sight. The BOA 3 acts like a hybrid of the Varix 3, Reflex, and ELO sights. Not only is the BOA 3 open, but it also helps reduce the Kuda's recoil. 僵尸 The Kuda is a wall weapon that costs 1250 points which appears in Shadows of Evil, The Giant, Der Eisendrache, Zetsubou No Shima, Gorod Krovi and Revelations. It can also be found in the Mystery Box in Zetsubou No Shima. The Kuda can be compared to the MP5K and MP5 from the previous installments, with the same handling, a similar appearance and almost identical iron sights. It is effective in the rounds below 15 if not Pack-a-Punched and is a reliable as well as a cost-effective weapon for the lower rounds. However, its damage, small magazine, and its reserve ammo amount can be a letdown in later rounds when compared to other weapons the player can get. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the Crocuta, gaining an Extended Mag as well as increased damage and reserve ammo. 购买地点 * 恶灵之影：在运河区里，运河左侧的泡泡糖机的附近；在海滨区里，神秘宝箱地点和锁链陷阱附近；在舞厅区（脚灯区）里，有汽水机和神秘宝箱地点的露天平台附近。 * 巨人：在动物实验室里，原版巨人地图里购买M1897堑壕枪的地点。 * 钢铁之龙：在庭院里，钟塔下的弹跳机旁边。 * 绝望之岛：在实验室A正下方。 * 血狱之城：在百货中心三楼。 * 启示录：在钢铁之龙区域里，原本为武器强化机地点的旁边。 Kuda Vs. 斑鬣狗 配件 战役 & 多人对战 *反射式瞄准具（武器等级2解锁） *快速瞄准（武器等级3解锁） *消音器（武器等级4解锁） *红点瞄准镜（武器等级5解锁） *握把（武器等级6解锁） *枪托（武器等级7解锁） *变焦瞄准镜（武器等级8解锁） *激光指示器（武器等级9解锁） *智能全息镜 （武器等级10解锁） *全金属被夹弹（武器等级11解锁） *快速换弹（武器等级12解锁） *发光瞄准具（武器等级13解锁） *加长枪管（武器等级14解锁） *加长弹匣（武器等级15解锁） *快速射击（武器等级16解锁） 僵尸 图片 Kuda BO3.png|Kuda的第一人称持枪视角 Kuda iron sights BO3.png|精确瞄准 Kuda reloading BO3.png|更换弹匣 Kuda kill counter BO3.png|Kuda上的杀敌计数器 视频 冷知识 *Kuda的照门上有着清晰可辨的“BLAK”字样。 *枪身上有多处磨损的痕迹。 *Kuda的激光瞄准器配件在枪的两侧都有激光发射口，但只有右侧有激光照射出来。 Category:使命召唤：黑色行动3 冲锋枪